


Accidentally Dating the Prince

by violentincest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin runs into his ex,Cenred. Feeling self-conscious he blurts out he's seeing someone, and they'll attend Cenred's wedding together. Arthur, the first guy Merlin sees standing by himself, is the one chosen to be his impromptu boyfriend. Merlin didn't know he was the Prince, or what he was getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So this is probably only going to be a 2 or 3 part story. Nothing too long. Here's the beginning/first chapter. Hope you like it! If you do, let me know below!
> 
> As always BETA'D by me so ignore any big mistakes.

Merlin was minding his own business shopping in the market when he heard a voice.

“Merlin! Merlin! Is that you?”

Merlin tensed and turned around. “Cenred.” he said pasting on a false smile.

“I thought that was you!” Cenred said stopping. He patted the hand of the blonde woman’s arm that was tucked into his own. “This is Morgause. I don’t know if you remember her, you weren’t properly introduced last time.”

“I know. How could I forget?” he said keeping the false smile up.

“Have you been busy lately?”

Merlin shrugged. “Just the usual, but I should really-“

“Oh? Because we haven’t received your wedding response yet. Surely you’re coming?:

That was the last thing Merlin wanted. He couldn’t believe that Cenred had the nerve to invite him. He hadn’t been planning on responding, on going, or on ever seeing them again. Merlin couldn't tell them that though.

“Oh really?” he asked feigning surprise. “I put it in the post.”

“Really? I’m sure it got lost then.” Cenred said with a smirk. “You’re coming then?”

“Of course.”

“Should we be expecting just one then?” Morgause asked, finally saying something. “So we can know for seating arrangements of course.” she added, a fake smile in her voice.

“Oh…no…maybe plus one. I’m seeing someone now.”

“Really?” Cenred asked. “Where is he?” Cenred remembered that Merlin always used to drag him along when they were dating.

“He’s around here somewhere. Shopping.”

“We’d love to meet him then.” Morgause said. “Lets got find him.”

“I…uh…well,” Merlin said looking around. He couldn’t believe that he had said he was seeing someone. Why would he say that?! Then he saw Cenred’s knowing smirk, and he knew why. “Yes, lets.” he said through clenched teeth.

They walked around for about ten minutes when Cenred finally said. “You know Merlin. You don’t have to lie. If you don’t have anyone there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“No, he’s uh…right there!” Merlin said finally spotting someone who was alone by the fountain. He had a cloak on, hood up, looking confused.  
Merlin ran over.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Merlin exclaimed throwing his arms around the others neck hissing. “Play along please. I’m begging.”

He pulled away grabbing the man’s hand. “This is my boyfriend.”

Cenred’s eyebrow rose and Morgause looked like she was trying not to laugh.

“Surely you cannot be serious Merlin.” Cenred said.

“What? Why!?” Merlin exclaimed.

“Because that’s the Crowned Prince.”

Merlin turned to look and sure enough, from the force of his hug, the hood came partly off revealing the blond hair and blue eyes of their Prince.

The prince reached up to fix his hood, and Merlin opened his mouth to apologize, when the prince interrupted. 

“I assure you Merlin is quite serious.” he said, his arm winding around Merlin’s waist to pull him closer. “I’m Arthur.”

There was a pause before he continued. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

Merlin shook his head gaping. “Uh…yeah. This is Cenred my ex, and Morgause.”

“Nice to meet you.” Morgause said offering her hand which Arthur brought up to kiss. “Merlin said you’re coming to the wedding?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it. Didn’t you get our reply?”

“It must have gotten lost. But that’s no problem.” Morgause quickly added. “We’ll manage to fit you in of course.”

“Good.” Arthur said nodding. “Now if you excuse us we must finish our shopping.”

“Of course. See you at the wedding.” Cenred turned to Merlin. “Both of you.” he said with a smirk, still not believing Merlin.

Arthur kept his arm around Merlin’s waist until Cenred and Morgause were out of sight. Then Merlin whirled around on him.

“No! No! No! What is wrong with you!? Couldn’t you say something came up and you were dreadfully sorry but you could no longer make it? Now I’ll be the laughing stock of the wedding! I just won’t go.”

“You know Merlin, most people would say thank you and have more manners towards their prince.”

“The Prince! That too! You couldn’t just be some normal stranger! You had to go and be the Prince!”

“Yes. How dare I.” Arthur said rolling his eyes.

“I have to move. Change my address.”

“No you won’t.”

“I can never show my face here again!”

“Merlin will you shut up!” Arthur finally yelled. “We’re going.”

Merlin paused. “What?”

“We’re going. I gave them my word. I don’t break my word.”

Merlin opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

“I’ll let the guards know you’re coming to the Palace tomorrow. We need to get to know each other and plan our stories. 12 sharp. Don’t be late. It would be awfully rude to be late to our first date.”

Merlin stood there staring. By the time his brain began functioning properly again, Arthur was already gone.


	2. Let the Training Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't planning on updating so soon but I wrote this during lunch. Apparently the 2/3 chapters that I was going to write, are going to come out in smaller and probably quicker installments. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Beta'd by me!

Gwen looked at Merlin, over her cup of tea, and burst out laughing. The patrons turned to look at where they were sitting.

“Only you Merlin, would hit on the Crowned Prince without meaning to.”

“It’s not funny Gwen. I’m going to his house, no, palace tomorrow! What does one even wear to a palace anyway?”

“Clothes?”

Merlin narrowed his eyes.

“Sorry sorry. Well first a nice pair of pants, and sneakers. Not those ratty old things. Also a blue or purple shirt. Those colors make your eyes pop.”

“I’m not actually trying to pick up the prince Gwen. Even if I was, look at me.” he said gesturing to himself.

“What? You have a boyish charm going for you. Anyway what you look like isn’t what you should worry about. Do try to think before you speak. You don’t need to insult the Crowned Prince. After all he’s doing you a favor.”

“No one asked him to!”

“Actually you did.”

Merlin huffed and picked up his cup mumbling something that sounded like ‘shut up.’

 

 

Merlin arrived at the palace at 11:50. He was torn between arriving early and making a good impression, or waiting until 12 so that he didn’t seem too eager. He had thrown on a nice pair of jeans and trainers, and a green shirt just to spite Gwen. Merlin didn’t need Arthur’s attention. He watched his watch then at 11:55 rang the buzzer on the gate.

“Can I help you?”

“Uh…yes. I have an appointment with Arthur…Prince Arthur that is.”

“Name?”

“Merlin.”

“Yes. 12:00. Please take a step back.”

Merlin did as he said, watching in awe as the giant gates swung open. Taking a step inside, he then realized how far away from the driveway the actual palace was. He was going to be late anyway.

“I see you can’t bother to be punctual.” Arthur said, after the butler George led Merlin into the tea room.

“I’ll have you know I was 10 minutes early! Your drive way is ridiculously long.”

“Oh no. Not a whole ten minutes.” Arthur said chuckling, then gestured to the sofa in front of him. “Sit.”

As soon as Merlin sat down, George came back into the room with a cart. He took two cups off the tray and placed them on the table, pouring tea into them. He then put a tiered tower of scones, sandwiches, and biscuits in the middle.

“Anything else Your Royal Highness?”

“That’ll be all.”

George bowed and left. Merlin reached for a scone.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked.

Merlin paused hand in the air. “Eating?”

“Your napkin.”

“Hmm?” Merlin watched Arthur pick up his own, shake it out in emphasis for Merlin, then put it on his lap.

“Oh.” Merlin said and did the same with his own.

“It looks like we have a lot of work to do.”

“Work?”

“I can’t be seen with someone who doesn’t know proper etiquette.”

“It’s only a wedding, and not even a royal one.”

“Not if I’m there. People will be watching me, and in turn you. Lets go.” Arthur said rising.

“Where are we going?”

“Training.”

“But…lunch?” Merlin said glancing back at the tray.

“You’ll eat after you learn to do so properly.

“Prat.” Merlin mumbled following after him.

Merlin followed Arthur down a hall, turned, down another, turned….he’d get lost in here in no time. They stopped in front of a door. Arthur knocked and a moment later a gorgeous women answered.

“Arthur. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I need your help.”

“Oh? With?”

“This.” Arthur said gesturing at Merlin.

“And who is this?”

“Merlin. My boyfriend.”

“We’re not actu-“

“I will be attending a wedding with him but his manners are atrocious.”

She looked him up and down. “Hmmm…he’s not too bad looking. He could probably clean up nicely. Can he eat properly?”

“No.”

“Dance?”

“Probably not.”

“Hold a discussion on current topics.”

“Doubtful.”

“I’M RIGHT HERE!” Merlin shouted.

“Of course you are darling.” the woman said, giving him a condescending smile.

“You’re just as big a prat as he is!”

She threw her head back and laughed. “Oh, we’ll get along splendidly dear.” she said entwining her arm with Merlin’s. “I’m Morgana. Arthur’s half sister. I’ll take good care of you.”

Merlin didn’t believe her for a moment.

“Arthur come find us in an hour.”

Merlin let himself be pulled down the hallway.

 

 

That was the worst hour of his life. George had set up the dining room for them on Morgana’s request. In that hour Merlin had been laughed at, and his hand had been slapped more times then he could count.

Arthur walked in and looked at the broken plates, and cups at the end of the table. 

“What happened?” he asked.

“Merlin couldn’t keep the book on his head.” she said gesturing to a giant hardcover on the table.

“I don’t see the point!”

“Good posture Merlin!”

“I’m not a girl!”

“Everyone should have good posture unless you want to be walking around like a hunchback later. Join us Arthur. George will be bringing food out. If you can manage to use the utensils correctly, and keep the book on your head, you’ll be able to eat.”

Arthur sat down next to Morgana.

“Aren’t you going to sit with your toy?”

“If that books falls into his food, I don’t want to be anywhere near the aftermath.”

“You know we’re not actually dating.”

“Don’t be silly Merlin. I told you this was a date, which you were late for. Hardly a good impression, though better then the first.”

“Worst date ever.”

“Well whose fault is that?”

“Excuse me for not being trained in the way of prattiness.”

“That’s the third time you used that word. We may need to get you a dictionary also.”

“Stop bickering you two. Now Merlin put the book on your head.”

Merlin sighed and did as he was told. 

“Good. George you can bring the food now. So Merlin, where are you from?” 

“A small town called Ealdor. You probably would have never heard of it.”

“And what do you do for a living?”

“I run a small shop with my Uncle. We make natural elixers, remedies, and medicine.”

“You can’t be serious?” Arthur said.

“And why not?” Merlin asked offended, but not too offend, he didn’t want to drop his book.

“That…that’s not a real job.”

“It is. People need medicine.”

“Yeah. Real medicine Merlin.”

“It is real medicine! It helps people!”

“I’m sure it does.”

Merlin opened his mouth in anger, and leaned forward the book falling off of his head, his tea spilling everywhere, his spoon flying.

“Look what you made me do you dollop head!”

“What is going on in here!?” An angry voice boomed from the doorway.

Merlin looked over at the door, his face and ears turning red in embarrassment. “Your Highness.” he said standing up.

“We’re giving Arthur’s new boyfriend etiquette training. He obviously still has a lot more work to do.”

“I’m not-“

“Enough.” Uther said looking around at the mess. “You.” he pointed at Merlin. “Out. Morgana you get someone to clean this up, and Arthur, office. Now.” he said leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Arthur turned to look at him calmly. “When’s the wedding.”

“Next month…”

He nodded. “Alright. We’ll see you same time Sunday. Morgana will give you dancing lessons.”

“You cannot be serious!? Your father …the KIng….just kicked me out!”

“He’ll get over it. Now, I mustn’t keep him waiting.” Arthur said before following his father.

Morgana walked Merlin to the door.

“Make sure to wear comfortable shoes and clothes. See you on Sunday.”

 

“Explain yourself.” Uther said sitting in his chair looking outraged.

“That was Merlin. My friend.”

“And you met him where?”

“The market while I was shopping.”

“Shopping with who exactly?”

“The guards.”

“Which guards so I know who to fire.”

Arthur sighed. “I snuck out.”

Uther clenched his jaw. “And what was he doing here?”

“I’m helping him with a favor. I’m escorting him to his friend’s wedding.”

Uther let out a chuckle. “No you’re not. Don’t be ridiculous. 

“I promised and I don’t break my promises.”

“You will break this one.”

“I’m not 10 father. You can’t tell me what to do anymore.”

“Oh? You don’t think so? Fine Arthur. Play whatever game you’re playing. Have fun. But if any of this ends up in the news, even the smallest story, you and him will wish you had never met and carried out this farce. Understand?”

“Understood Father.”

“Good. Now go.”

Arthur bowed before letting himself out.


	3. The (Not Really) Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I went home for a couple of weeks for the first time in 2.5 years, and fell out of writing during that time. Took me a while to get back into it but now I am writing again!
> 
> Once again BETA'd by me so unless there's anything big please ignore it.
> 
> Also let me know what you think so far with that comment box at the bottom!

“Come on Merlin. You’re being silly. It’s his father.”Gwen said taking a sip of her coffee.

“No Gwen. It’s not just his father. It’s the King! The King of Wales hates me!”

“You just have to try again. You’re a great guy. No one hates you Merlin. He’ll like you too once he gets to know you.”

Merlin crossed his arms. “I’m not going back.”

“Yes you are. I’ll drag you if I have too but that’ll be even more embarrassing for you.”

Merlin sighed. “Fine.”

 

 

 

Merlin was about to knock on Arthur’s door, when said door flew open. A man with long brown hair, sort of scruffy looking hurried outside and closed the door, almost knocking Merlin over.

“We-“

“Shhh.” the main said grabbing Merlin’s hand. “Lets go.”

“Where?” Merlin asked, following the man, only because he was being forcibly pulled along.

They rounded the palace and ended up at an open window.

“Okay. I’ll hoist you up, you climb in and open that side door there.” the man said.

“I…I’m not breaking into the palace.” Merlin sputtered.

“We’re not breaking in, we’re sneaking in.”

“What’d the difference?”

“I’m allowed to be here.”

“So then lets go through the front door. I’m here to see Arthur anyway.”

“Arthur’s in a meeting right now.”

“A meeting?”

“With me.”

“But you’re here.”

The man sighed. “You’re one of those people. Need an explanation for everything. Alright I’ll make this short. “I’m Gwaine. Nice to meet you. I’ve known the Pendragons forever. Uther and my father want Morgana and I to marry, which is what the meeting is about. Morgana’s like my sister, so that’s not happening. I’m in “the bathroom” right now but really we’re escaping.”

“But…why me?”

“Arthur’s busy and you were in my way. Do you really want to wait with George?

Merlin paused. “You’re right. Hoist me up.”

Merlin fell on the floor, very gracefully of course, then opened the door. Gwaine walked in and went to the cabinet opening it up.

“Where is it? I left it here this morning.”

“Looking for this?”

They both turned towards the entrance. Morgana was leaning against the doorframe, wine bottle in her left hand, glasses in the other.

“Yes!”

“Did you real think you could escape from our marriage meeting without me?”

Gwaine shrugged. “Worth a shot.”

“Where are we going then?”

“To the pool?”

Morgana nodded. “That’s far enough away that no one will see us. Lets go.” Morgana said walking out of the side door. “You too Merlin.”

 

 

 

The pool was huge. The low end was shallow enough to sit and relax with a tiny waterfall pouring into it. There was a patio surrounded by bushes to give it privacy and a pool house.

“Wait here.” Morgana said disappearing into the pool house. She came out a few minutes later in an emerald bikini, and a long black sheer cover, left open. She had a pair of big sunglasses on and a hat.

“Here. Change into this.” She said throwing a pair of bottoms at Merlin. “Gwaine, yours are still inside.”

After Merlin and Gwaine came out, they opened the wine and each had a glass, before jumping into the pool. Morgana went in for a bit, before getting out to lounge on the patio.

“So…” Gwaine asked. “How’d you meet the Princess?”

“Morgana? Actually I just-“

“No. The other one.

Merlin paused. “Other one?”

“He’s talking about Arthur.” Morgana piped in.

“Oh…uhhh well..”

“Merlin accosted our Prince in public.”

“By accident!”

Gwaine let out a laugh. “I’m sure that went over well.”

“Actually, surprisingly it did.”

“So you two are fucking then?”

“N-no!” Merlin shouted, his ears turning bright red. “Arthur”s just helping me out with something.”

“Ahhh….so you’re single then?” Gwaine asked with a smirk.

“I…I guess so?”

“Good. Just so you know, I’m single too.” Gwaine said with a wink stepping closer.

Merlin took a step back against the pool wall. “Oh? That’s great?”

“Yup.” Gwaine said popping his lips. I’m single. You’re single. We’re both single.” he said running his finger down Merlin’s cheek, leaning in.

“So, this is where you all escaped too?”

Merlin and Gwaine both turned to see Arthur staring at the edge of the pool, arms crossed.

“Yeah. The meeting was pretty dull.”

“Yes I know. After you two left and didn't return, Father pulled me into a discussion about politics. I see you were involved in this too Mer-lin.”

“I-“

“Oh Arthur. Pour yourself a glass and lighten up.” Morgan said. “You’re just mad because you didn’t have the same brilliant idea we did.

Arthur scoffed. “And Gwaine, I think you’re standing a bit too close to my boyfriend aren’t you?”

“Who? Merlin? He said he wasn’t taken?”

“Oh did he now? Merlin, only been dating a week and already cheating.”

Merlin sputtered. “Wh-what? We aren’t dating?”

“Not yet no. Our first date is tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow! What ? You didn’t ask.”

“I don’t have to. I just told you. Now, get out and pour me a drink.”

“I’m not your servant.” Merlin mumbled.

“What was that”

“Nothing.“ Merlin said climbing out.

“See told you. A princess.” Gwaine said laughing.


	4. The Kind of Not So Datey Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. If you do let me know below!
> 
>  
> 
> As always BETA'D by me so unless there are any big mistakes, please ignore them.

“What do you wear on a date with the crowned Prince!?”

“You know Merlin, I feel like these coffee dates are getting very one-sided.”

Merlin paused then frowned. “You’re right. I’m sorry Gwen.”

Gwen smiled. “I’m just messing with you, but you calmed down though right?”

“Yeah.”

“Where’s he taking you?”

“I don't know. He didn't deem it important enough to tell me.”

“Then wear a pair of slacks and a dress shirt just in case. Also a nice jacket.” Gwen paused taking a sip. “Have you told him yet?”

“Told him what?”

“About your magic?”

No. It hasn’t come up. Besides its not that important.”

Morgause and Cendred have magic. It might be a concept at they wedding.”

“Magic is not illegal anymore. They can do what they want at their wedding.”

“Yes, but the King has made it known many times that he doesn’t like magic. Arthur might not either. You should warn him ahead of time, if not about yours, then at least about the wedding.”

Merlin sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

“What time’s your date?”

“A car is picking me up at 6. A car Gwen!”

Gwen looked at her phone. “Perfect. You have enough time for a haircut!”

 

 

 

Merlin answered the door to see a big muscular man waiting for him.

“Merlin?” The man asked.

“Yes?”

“I’m Percy.” he said thrusting his hand out, which Merlin shook. “Arthur’s bodyguard and driver for the night.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too. Arthur’s waiting in the car.”

Merlin took a deep breath before climbing into the car while Percy held the door.

“Look at you Merlin! You got a haircut! Your ears stick out even more!” Arthur said flicking one.

Merlin huffed and swatted his hand away. “Hello to you too Arthur.” He said looking him over. Arthur had on a pair of dark jeans and a red t-shirt. He was sure the outfit still cost more then his slacks and dress shirt. “I feel overdressed for our date now.”

Don’t be silly Merlin. This isn’t an actual date.”

“No? But you said-“

“I know. I said that so Gwaine would stop harassing you.”

“Then why are we going out?”

“Well if we’re to be a loving couple for this wedding, we should learn about each other shouldn't we?”

Merlin nodded, leaning back against the seat, visibly relaxed now that the pressure of a date was gone. “Yes we should. Can’t tell you how relieved I am. Who’d want to date a pompous prat like you anyway.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m very romantic Mer-lin. Plus who wouldn't want to date the Crowned Prince?”

“I’m sure you are. Do you normally insult your date’s appearances?”

“Of course not. Only you.”

“How special I must be then.”

“Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Merlin turned to look out the window to try and figure out where they were going. He was surprised when they pulled up outside the National Art Museum.

“Why Arthur. I didn't know you were a connoisseur of the arts.”

“Ill have you know I’m a very smart man if you’d only listen to me.”

“Aren’t they closed now?”

“Merlin I’m the Prince. If I asked them to open, they will.” Arthur paused as if unsure, then continued. “Plus, I’m always here. They let me walk around without being bothered whenever I want.”

“Why do you like it so much?”

“It was my mum’s favorite place. There’s even a hall named after her. It’s one of the place I can feel closer to her.”

Merlin nodded. “That’s sweet. My dad left when I was born. He didn’t leave anything behind for me to feel close to.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. Me too. About your mum.”

Arthur nodded. “Good. Now that we got this little sappy moment out of the way, lets head inside.”

A man greeted them at the door, letting them inside and telling them to take their time.

“Have you ever been here before?”

“On a school trip.”

Arthur sighed. “Then there’s a lot to see. I guess I’ll show you. Come on then.”

They walked through the exhibits. Arthur showing Merlin his favorite pieces and talking about them. They entered the last room. Inside were a bunch of paintings and pieces from Eastern Asia.

“This was my mum’s favorite room. She went with my father once to Asia when they were younger. She loved it there. He told me that she wanted to take her kids there one day.”

Merlin smiled taking it all in. “It’s beautiful. Thank you for showing me.” He paused. “What’s that?” Merlin asked, pointing to a table and two chairs set up. The table had food laid out on it.

“Dinner.”

“Dinner? Don't they have a cafeteria?”

“Do I look like I eat in a cafeteria?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Of course not.” he said sitting down. “But for a not date this is pretty romantic.”

“Don’t read too must into it.” Arthur said sitting down. “So tell me more about these “friends” of yours and lets come up with a backstory.” Arthur said getting right down into business after Merlin poured wine for them both.

“Well, ummm…the man, Cenred, you met…we used to date.”

“I’m guessing it ended badly?”

“Yeah. It was our 5 year anniversary. I got Gaius to close the shop early and I was going to go home and cook a nice dinner to surprise Cenred with. There was a trail of clothes on the floor when I opened the door so I followed it. I should have known better when the pair of blue undies on the floor weren’t mine or Cenreds. I opened the door to see Morgause riding the hell out of my boyfriend. Ended up I was a fool. It’d been going on for a little over two years right under my nose.”

“That’s horrible. If he had any honor he would have broken up with you as soon as the affair happened.”

“Well as you can tell he wasn’t. Who cheats on the boyfriend then invites them to their wedding?”

“Well we’ll make sure to outshine them at their own wedding.”

“About that….” Merlin said. “Morgause hadsmagic. Powerful magic. I’m sure she’ll pull out all the stops and it’ll be spectacular.”

Arthur paused. “They have magic?”

Merlin nodded. “Well she does. Will that be a problem?”

Arthur shook his head. “My father hates it, but I’ve never been around it before. Nor do I understand his hatred. It might be….interesting.”

Noting the hesitation in Arthur’s voice, Merlin changed the subject. “Where did were meet?”

“How about here? We were both admiring the same painting, started talking, and I asked you to dinner to continue our conversation. I was here during the opening of the new section about six months ago. It was all over the telly and the newspapers. How about then?”

 

Merlin nodded. “Six months….okay. Serious but not too.”

“Good. Now lets discuss our hobbies.”

Merlin took a sip of his wine to hide the smirk of amusement at how formal Arthur sounded.

“Yes lets. I’m sure you enjoy something posh like fencing or horseback riding. Polo even?”

Arthur was silent.

Merlin laughed. “Which one is it then?”

“Allofthem” Arthur mumbled.

“Im sorry. I couldn't catch that. What did you say?”

“All of them.“

“Ohhh Arthur. So predictable.”

“Shut up. I’m sure your hobbies aren’t that much better!”

 

 

 

The car pulled up in front of Merlin’s house.

“That was more fun then I thought it was going to be.”

“Gee thanks. I guess you weren’t that much of a prat. You can be nice when you want to be.”

“I’m always nice Mer-lin. You just don’t appreciate it.”

“Yes. I’m sure I’m the problem.” Merlin said smirking.

“So, tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow?”

“You haven't had your dance lessons yet.”

“Right.”

“Right.” Arthur said staring at him.

“Yeah.” Merlin said staring back.

“Okay then. Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow…uh…yeah….so….good night then.” Merlin said flinging the door open, awkwardly breaking the eye contact and rushing out.

Percy waited until Merlin got inside before driving away.


	5. Dance Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Probably only about 2 or 3 left. Let me know what you think below!

George led Merlin into the living room where Arthur, Gwaine, and Morgana were arguing over some show on the telly.

“Oh. Merlin. I see you’re learning how to arrive on time for once.” Arthur said, turning to look at him.

“I’m always on time. You just think everything should be done yesterday, especially if it pertains to you.”

“Of course. It’s not right to keep the Prince wanting for anything. Are you ready for your dance lessons?”

“No. Not really.”

“Oh? Because I am!” Morgana said smiling. “Lets get started.”

“Wh-what? You’re helping me?”

“Of course Merlin. I don’t get dance lessons. Don’t be daft.” Arthur said.

“Is that a problem?” Morgana asked sweetly.

“No, I guess not.”

“Good.” She said shooting up from the couch. “Lets go.”

 

“I really don’t know if there’s going to be ballroom dancing at this wedding.”

“Doesn’t matter. Once you know the basic dance steps, you can dance to anything. Now, enough procrastinating.” Morgana offered her hand. Merlin took it and went to place his other on her waist.

“What are you doing?”

“Uh…” he paused, hand in the air. “Getting into position?”

“I’m leading Merlin.”

“What? You’re the girl!”

“Yes I am, but Arthur is not. Do you really think the prince is going to let you lead him?”

“I…well…fine.” he said placing his other hand on Morgana’s shoulder.

“Good. Now 1,2…OW! Merlin!”

“S-sorry.” Merlin said after stepping on her foot.

“I’m leading remember. I go forwards, you go backwards.”

“Back. Right. Got it.”

“Good. Now lets try again.”

 

“Well, I guess that wasn’t too horrible.” Morgana said after about an hour of practicing.

The first two or three times Merlin had stepped on her feet were an accident. The fourth and fifth times weren’t. He wanted to get back at her for the posture training incident. Morgana had just yelled at him for being a clumsy idiot, sounding very much like Arthur in those moments. Merlin could definitely see the family resemblance.

“You shouldn't have any problems. Though, while I know the male parts, I’d prefer if you tried one or two songs with an actual male partner. Wait here.”

Morgana walked into the living room, where Gwaine and Arthur were now yelling at the footie game.

“Merlin needs a male partner.”

Arthur grumbled.

“I’ll do it!” Gwaine said getting up happily.

Huffing, Arthur followed them out.

“Alright, Merlin. Remember, let Gwaine lead.” Morgana said turning the music back on.

“So,” Gwaine said taking a step forward with Merlin. “How was your date with the Princess?”

“It wasn't a date, but it was fine. We really aren’t dating. He just thought thinks that you’re a bad influence.”

Gwaine laughed. “Oh, I am, but thats the fun part. Wouldn't you agree?”

“Sure. You seem like a fun guy.”

Gwaine’s hand tightened on Merlin’s hip, and he pulled him closer. “We could have more fun if you’d agree to go on a date with me.”

“Don’t be silly Gwaine.” Merlin said stumbling a bit as he was pulled closer.

“I’m not. I’m being serious. A nice dinner, drinks, then we can go back to my place and I’ll show you how serious I really am.” Gwaine said sliding his pinky under Merlin’s shirt to caress his skin.   
At Merlin’s blush, Arthur found himself stepping forward. “Alright Gwaine. That’s enough. Time for Merlin to try dancing with his actual partner.”

Gwaine pulled away. “Don’t worry princess. Just warning him up for you.” he said lifting Merlin’s hand up, and placing a kiss on it. “Thanks for the dance.”

Merlin blushed again. nodding before Arthur cut in and offered Merlin his hand.

“He’s too easy to rile up.” Gwaine said going to stand by Morgana.

“Well, it does look like you’re interested in Merlin. Especially knowing that you hit on anything with two legs.”

“Two is not a requisite. They can have one, or none. Just as long as their downstairs was fully functional.” Gwaine chuckled. “Plus, if it wasn’t believable the princess wouldn't get his knickers in a twist. Though I definitely wouldn't turn Merlin down if he offered.”

Morgana chuckled, and looked Merlin over. “I might not either.”

A new song started, and Merlin stepped closer to Arthur right away, closer then he had with Morgana or Gwaine.

“If you step on my foot after all that practice, I’ll know it was on purpose Merlin.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t dream of it highness. Wouldn’t want to hurt your delicate tootsies.”

“Don’t worry about my feet. I don’t want you to embarrass yourself in front of everyone.”

“Oh. Well then. Thanks for caring.” Merlin said his eyes crinkling in mirth.”

“No problem. I’m a caring guy after all.” Arthur said smiling back.

“God, they're sickening.” Morgana said watching the two of them staring at one another. The first song flowing into the second, neither of them noticing.

“I have an idea. Do you mind?” Gwaine asked pointing to where Morgana’s phone was plugged into the speakers.

“Go ahead. Knowing you, you’re going to hilariously ruin everything.”

“I’m just going to set the mood is all.” Gwaine said, going over to the phone. He picked it up, pulling up youtube and typed something in.

Soon ‘Tale As Old As Time” came over the speakers.

Morgana covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

Arthur pulled away and looked over at Gwaine annoyed.

“You might be more idiotic and childish then Merlin.” he said. “Come on Merlin. I’m thirsty. Lets leave the children to play.” he said walking out.

Merlin opened his mouth, and then closed it, hurting after Arthur with no choice.

As soon as they left, Morgana and Gwaine started cracking up. “What? Should I have played ‘Kiss the Girl’ instead?”


End file.
